


Morsing Around

by Mustachiest



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustachiest/pseuds/Mustachiest
Summary: Sasuke isn’t willing to go to dirty his clean murder record just because of a moronic schoolmate. He’s better than that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Sorry if there are some mistakes! Thanks for reading!

**TITLE** : ‘Morsing’ Around

**PAIRING** : Uzamaki Naruto/Uchiha Sasuke Uchiha

 

Sasuke was a man born from a prestigious, well known family and never ending riches. He was a man with a large number of ‘fan clubs’ of women (and some men) ready to do anything at his beck and call. He was a man with perfect grades and perfect hair.

But even the world’s most perfect man (according to his ever growing fan base) would scream bloody murder to whoever was messing around the lights at 3 fucking AM.

He was ready to screech like a banshee but he will not because he is an Uchiha and Uchihas never scream bloody murder in three in the morning. Uchihas gather intelligence about that person and dispose of them quietly.

He glanced at the windowsill in front of his desk and saw that the light came from a room a level above him in the building adjacent to his. It was then when he squinted his eyes did he realize that the lights were forming a pattern familiar.

Morse Code. The _fucker_ was flashing Morse code.

Sasuke then brought out a piece of paper from his drawer and decoded the message, wondering if the message was so important that it had to be coded in morse.

**[ I LOVE RAMEN ]**

Using every bit of self restraint to not fling an arm chair at the idiot disrupting his sleep by flashing unimportant and useless information at 3 in the fucking morning, Sasuke hastily rummaged for his desk lamp and sent the nasty idiot a response.

 

**_[ IT’S THREE FUCKING AM IDIOT WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING DISRUPTING OTHER PEOPLE’S SLEEP]_ **

_**[COOL YOU CAN DO MORSE]** _

 

_“You are an Uchiha, an Uchiha does not fling a desk lamp at an unsuspecting moron at 3 in the morning.”_

_“You are an Uchiha, an Uchiha does not fling a desk lamp at an unsuspecting moron at 3 in the morning.”_

_“You are an Uchiha, an Uchiha does not fling a desk lamp at an unsuspecting moron at 3 in the morning.”_

Sasuke repeated this sentence to himself like a prayer. It was. For the moron who decided that morse was used best at 3 in the morning…

 

_**[I HAVE AN UNNECESSARY URGE TO FLING A FUCKING DESK LAMP AT YOUR WINDOW]** _

_**[ I BET YOU YOU CANT]** _

Nobody’s going to suspect a desk lamp if he accidentally kills the guy right? ( _They really will, especially if there will be a gigantic desk-lamp shaped hole in both of their windows_ ) It would certainly do the world good if he ‘accidentally’ kills a moron like him. No. Forget about it. It would bring the Uchiha clan to shame if he killed the man using a desk lamp. They would be prouder if he put a little more effort and make sure that he tortures the guy for a little bit and then _dispose_ of the guy discreetly. _(He still doesn't rid himself of the idea though, he's sure Itachi can weasel him out of jail if push comes to shove.)_

Sasuke just prays to kami for the idiot that the both of them never meet and never recognize each other. Sasuke isn’t willing to go to dirty his clean murder record just because of a moronic schoolmate. He’s better than that.

\---

Out of nowhere, Naruto Uzumaki felt a cold shudder pass through him.

He looked at his window and planned to close it but it already was.

 

_Weird._


End file.
